warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Power of Three Puppet Pals In: Lionblaze's Disease
Jayfeather: Hi! I'm Jayfeather! What a beautiful day at the ThunderClan camp of magical prophecies! Lionblaze: Every day is beautiful with you here, Jayfeather! But- Jayfeather: What, Jayfeather?! What could be wrong?! Lionblaze: I've got a secret affliction, Jayfeather. Jayfeather: Discusting Crow-food! Lionblaze: You don't even know what it is, Jay. It's fleas. Jayfeather: Get! Out! Lionblaze: It's warrior fleas. Squirrelflight: Did somebody say fleas? Lionblaze: I said fleas. How did you know? Squirrelflight: Jay, you've got to help your brother! Another infastation is not what the Clan needs! Jayfeather: Okay, fine. Squirrelflight: Now, since fleas are wild creatures, you need to travel to the forbidden cave to seek the help of Rock, the terrible half-Twoleg! Lionblaze: Yay!!!!!!!! Jayfeather: Don't do that. Let's go. A FEW MINUTES LATER................. Jayfeather: Ugh, I can't breathe! Lionblaze: What is that? It's a giant furry Twoleg matress! Can I jump on it? Jayfeather: Yes, you diseased tom. No, wait! It's moving! (Rock gets up) Lionblaze: Hello, Mr. Rock. I need- (Rock turns body, making Lionblaze soar.) Rock: He-llo? Jayfeather: We've come for your Twolegy advice, Rock! Rock: What? Lionblaze: I've got fleas, Rock. Rock: We-ll, let ol' Rock take a little----doze. Jayfeather: You just took a nap! Get up, you old peice of Fox-dung! Rock: Okay, who- Jayfeather: Here! Millions of little peices of mouse-dung have already spawned onto Lion's already filthy fur. Rock: (Starts singing Flea song) If you wanna take care of those Warrior fleas, You gotta listen to Rock and figure out what it means, Rub tree sap in you fur, just ignore the weirdness, Let it dry for a moon, and wet it in the river. Then take some kittypet food and rub it in your bites, and rub it all off on some turmites, Spin in a circle and call out "Please!" And now you've got rid of those...uh..fleas. Lionblaze: Great song, Rock! But I can't get any kittypet food. Rock: AHHHHH!!!!!! Jayfeather: What would happen if lightning struck his fur? Rock: There's another way to cure fleas. But you ain't gonna like it. (Lion is hanging by a vine) Lionblaze: Are you sure this is going to work? Rock: Shut it! (Slams Lion with Jayfeather's stick) Jayfeather: Hey, that's mine! Rock: Your cured. Lionblaze: Thank you Rock- Jayfeather's thoughts: With the power of Rock's muscles, I couls solve all of my problems! Jayfeather: Rock! Rock: Wha? Jayfeather: Your skills are needed elsewhere! Follow me, and bring your stick! Rock: I'm tired Jayfeather. Go do it yourself. Jayfeather: I'll leave a pile of rabbits by your nest every day for a moon. Rock: You've got yourself a deal! At the normal stage...... Hollyleaf: Hello, Jay! Hello, Rock! Jayfeather: Hello, female Lionblaze! Okay, club it right now! (Rock hits Hollyleaf with stick) Jayfeather: Yes! We've cured her fleas, Rock! Good boy. (Throws hare) Rock: Thank you..... Ashfur: Ah, Mr. Jay, have you completed your scenting homework? Jayfeather: No! Club! (Rock hits Ashfur) Ashfur: OW!!! Jayfeather: I think he has more fleas, Rock. (Ashfur falls off stage) Jayfeather: Fantastic! Let's go! Tigerstar: Ah, Jayfeather. I've been waiting for you. Amber eyes att- Jayfeather: No time to chat, Tigerstar! Tigerstar: Every time I try to kill Jayfeather.... Squirrelflight: Hello Jayfeather and Rock! Jayfeather: Hello! Hit! (Rock hits Squirrelflight, but it makes a scratching noise) Squirrelflight: Try to take a hit at the old aunt, eh? Jayfeather: Oh my StarClan! She's ginger, not flame-colored! Squirrelflight: Yes it's true. I'm a ginger she-cat. A stupid ginger she-cat. Iscrump: Gasp! THE END